Forever and a Day
by DKM
Summary: A songfic inspired by my favorite song by Fisher. A cold snowy day, Sara in a good mood, and Ian at the right place and the right time.


Forever and a Day 

Til my body is dust  
Til my soul is no more  
I will love you, love you

He looked out across the barren white rooftops, waiting patiently for her arrival. He could hear her from miles away, that boom of her motorcycle's engine as it raced down the highway towards the police station in a frantic rush through early morning traffic after a soft blanket of snow had fallen the night before, making the roads a hazard to drive on. But she was a seasoned veteran, knowing exactly what she was doing, not paying too much attention to the traffic around her, not bothering to look back if she had caused an accident swerving through vehicles. Nothing seemed to faze her, not the slippery wet road, not her messy apartment, not her job. The only things that seemed to get on her nerves were him and the bracelet on her wrist.

It was no surprise she was still a little hostile towards both, even though he got the brunt of her anger most of the time. But he didn't care. As long as he was able to stand by her side, even in the shadows, and watch her, make sure that she was okay, he'd take whatever verbal assault came his way. But then there were the time where all he wanted to do was help, yet she seemed unable to realize it, and the nasty remarks that came after cut deeper than the knives used to inflict physical pain. Even at those times he saw a glimmer of hope for them. It shone in her eyes, that tiny spark that lit up his soul whenever he caught a glimpse of it. She loved him, but she either didn't know, didn't realize, or couldn't let herself give in to it.

Even if any of those were the case, he'd still hang on to that thread of hope, waiting for the day that she finally saw him as a man and not as some sideshow freak his so called father had made him. But now that Daddy was dead, it was slowly becoming evident that there was a heart behind all those layers of black, softly beating with all the love in the world one could feel for another person, and more.

Til the sun starts to cry  
And the moon turns to rust  
I will love you, love you

She finally pulled up to the station moments later, parking her bike as close to the door as possible without getting a ticket. Having lifted the helmet off her head, her hair streamed down her back, flowing into the light breeze like a fine sienna silk scarf. Her emerald eyes scanned her surrounds. She was looking for him, wondering where he had hidden himself this time. Thinking with the light coating of snow over almost everything in sight, she thought she could spot her black clad stalker, but she knew he was better than that. If he could easily blend into shadows, snow probably wasn't that hard either.

She sighed, being unable to find him in the midst of the glistening white powder as the sun beat down upon it, melting it, like her heart, which sank a little lower having not seen him in a few days. But the infamous ice queen knew he was there, lurking, like always, in the shadows or the rooftops or the fire escapes. That soft spot for him was growing a little more each day. She knew he wasn't all that bad, even the nice little trinket on her wrist didn't need to tell her that although it still tried to push the two of them closer together by showing her past lives where they had been lovers. That hadn't been a bad experience at all. In all actuality, it was enjoyable, if not sensual and erotic, something she desperately needed in her life.

Taking one last glance around her surroundings, she reluctantly walked into the precinct to start the day's stack of paperwork and whatever case came her way. It hurt being unable to see him perched somewhere watching over her, gazing at her with those beautiful golden eyes. What she wouldn't give to see them right now, staring at her with that want, that need that she knew stemmed from their past lives together and the desire to relive it again in this life. She wanted it too, but her mind always seemed to win over her heart in the matter. No matter how many times she had been told to follow her heart, her mind always seemed to deny it and say that she wasn't ready yet, not for him, because if things did turn serious, then the risk of losing him would only become greater. The last thing she wanted was to lose another man in her life. Her father and her previous boyfriend were already hard enough to deal with, how would she deal with him? The thought made her shiver, and she quickly decided to push it out of her mind before it became another distraction in her already crazy day.

But I need to know  
Will you stay for all time  
Forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart  
Til the end of all time  
Forever and a day

He watched her as she headed inside, her eyes making that final pass, straining to get a look at him even though he knew that he had hidden himself well. He did want her to catch that hint that he was there, but seeing how there were so many people around her, he couldn't risk giving himself up, even though a part of him said that he should stop this nonsense and quit stalking her once and for all. His father had been dead for nearly a year now, why couldn't he just go to her like a normal person and talk to her? Besides his training to be an outcast, an outsider, the only other thing that seemed to stop him was her reaction and the reaction of those who loved her. He knew her friends had a very low opinion of him, but what was hers? He knew deep down inside her soul, she was burning to reach out to him, but the conflict of her mind prevented her to do so. It wasn't much of a surprise. It seemed that the mind always got in the way of the heart.

He leaned against the side of the chimney, closing his eyes and allowing the cold, biting wind hit his face as he thought about all the things he would say to her if he ever got the chance. How much he cared for her, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her, how he would protect her until his dying breath and for lifetimes afterwards. If only she would listen to him, hear what he had to say, and she not assume for once. It was something she always did, never seeing beyond the façade. Maybe one day she would understand, maybe one day she'd realize that everything he had done for her was to keep her safe and out of harms way. But right now, everything was still locked behind that wall, waiting for the right key. Hopefully it would come one day.

And I need to know  
Will you stay for all time  
Forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart  
Til the end of all time  
Forever and a day

She sat at her desk, unable to keep her mind off the inner conflict between her heart and her brain. It kept her up at night, her bracelet showing her visions, guiding her in the direction that she really did want to go in, but her mind quickly coming up with reasons why she shouldn't follow. She began to wonder if her stalker's absence was due to the same conflicting feelings. She knew that had to be his reason for staying so distant and quickly decided to do something about it. If he wouldn't come to her, then she'd just have to go looking for him. This game between them had gone on for too long, and it was finally time for someone to end it, might as well have been her.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket from off the coat hanger. The sudden move startled her partners, who stared at her as she headed out the door without a second glance in their direction as they both gave her a confused look, wondering where she was going with her jacket. With her mind racing a mile a minute, nothing was going to stop her from finding him, not her boss, not her partners, and definitely not her brain, something she should have tossed a long time ago. She ran out the door, her eyes immediately scanning the area for his form even though she knew she wouldn't see it.

"IAN!" she cried out, quickly drawing attention to herself from those that were entering and exiting the precinct, but she didn't care. For once her heart won against her mind, and she was without inhibition.

He heard her sudden call, his eyes flying open as he rushed over to the edge of the building, carefully peeking over to see her standing in the middle of the parking lot calling out his name even as the people who walked by gave her strange looks. He began to wonder what she was doing as she turned around in circles trying to find him. It didn't look like anything was wrong, but there was definitely something on her mind. He wanted to go down there and talk to her, but his head didn't allow him to reveal his hiding place. Instead, he continued to watch her as she vainly tried to spot him.

She was getting frustrated now, having been standing out in the cold for a good five minutes with everyone staring at her if she were crazy, without even getting a reply back. She knew he was there somewhere, listening, warring with himself about what he should do. Her eyes scanned the rooftops once more to see if he was hiding up there. There, on the top of the building just across the street, she saw the shadow of a black clad figure and immediately knew that he had been there all along. She made her way into the building quietly, hoping to catch him off guard, something she knew was next to impossible, but she'd give it a try anyway.

In those brief moments that he had fought himself about the issue of staying or going, he realized that she had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. His head dropped, realizing he had just lost the opportunity to tell her everything that had been on his mind, that she had given up her search for him and had gone back inside to assault her partners with the anger she probably felt about him not being there when she needed him like he always told her he would be. He had betrayed her, an action unforgivable for anyone and only payable on death. But he knew better. Death had been an ever present thought on his mind, but just giving up on her was something he wouldn't let himself do, no matter how horrible or stupid he felt. So he stood there, watching the building across the street again as he always had, never taking his eyes off it and letting his mind wander once again. He didn't even notice the door swing open behind him and the person walk up until she was upon him and he sensed her presence. He immediately twisted his body the full 180 degrees to stare at the intruder and size up the threat, his sword drawn.

But she was quicker, her bracelet already morphing into the gauntlet that it was designed to be, the metal clashing with that of his sword in a loud crack. He stared at her, stunned, unable to do anything but stay firmly planted on the ground which he stood on. She merely grinned at him, disengaging the metal gauntlet as he lowered his weapon as well. They gazed into each other's eyes, emerald green meshing with golden amber. Her hand slowly made its way to his cheek, caressing it softly as he leaned into it. The unexpected had just happened, the unexpected and the unbelievable, for they both stood facing each other without needing to say a word yet getting everything they wanted to say across with that gentle touch.

She continued to smile as she leaned in, her lips touching his for a soft kiss, then parting as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he replied, kissing her again. "I love you," he breathlessly added once it was over.

"I love you, too," she answered back, her eyes brimming with tears, "forever and a day."

'Til the storms fill my eyes  
And we touch the last time  
I will love you, love you  
I will love you, love you....  
I will love you, love you, love you...


End file.
